


The Old and the Young

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Series: Time Travel [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: Sarada Time Travels back in time and runs into her parents.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Time Travel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776826
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	The Old and the Young

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own the image that this fanfiction is based on. When I tried to figure out who made it, I could not figure out who. It’s a beautiful piece, where Sarada is talking to her parents when they were her age. Because I don’t think the person who posted is the artist. The text surrounding is in Japanese, and I do not speak or read Japanese, the google translate also did not say Artist is...so… I have put the link below, but if anyone knows who the artist is, please let me know and I will include the proper link. 
> 
> Also side note: I’m not actually caught up with Boruto at all, only clips on youtube currently, so this is of course an AU!
> 
> EDIT: I've been told the artist name is suzu, and that is in fact her twitter page ^_^ Thank you to Hecate!

Sarada couldn’t believe that she actually went back in time. Her father was currently running after Boruto, while she was still trying to figure out what exact time they went back. The village looked almost unrecognizable to her. It seemed almost like the skeleton of what it will become. Looking up at the faces on the mountain, The fifth through seventh hokage’s faces didn’t exist. There was just empty rock, a story yet untold. With a deep sigh, she rolled her eyes, at Boruto’s stupidity in somehow dragging them to the past. 

“Hey, you.” A voice called out to her. Sarada turned crossing her arms, to glare at the him. She was more startled at how he looked. His hair wasn’t in his face as it was, know. He was wearing the blue shirt she remembered from one of their old team photos. Sarada glanced behind him, trying to keep her emotions in check. Her mother had Long pink hair, tied back by her headband. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets, his eyes fierce and judging. “Who the hell are you?” 

“Sasuke?” Sakura glanced at Sarada, her outfit was similar to the one she was wearing. She could almost see the wheels clicking her the younger version of her mother. The moment, Sarada took a step forward, Sasuke took one step in front of Sakura blocking her path to her. He went to reach for a kunai, but Sakura stopped him holding his arm. “Sasuke, she has a leaf headband. She’s probably from a older class.” Sasuke ignored her, moving a step back with Sakura. 

“She has the Uchiha crest on her back.” Sarada immediately realized what was happening. They had just arrived, and she didn’t have time to hide her family’s crest. In the village, only Sasuke wore it, he was the last one, until she comes along in another twelve years. 

“Sarada!” Boruto called out, not noticing who she was talking to. Sasuke turned looking at the blonde. He was almost a spitting image of Naruto, just different. 

“Doesn’t he look like-” Before Sakura could say anything, Sasuke, was quickly lifted away from her pinned against the wall in the streets. He looked stunned at the man pinning him down with one arm. 

“What was your last mission?” The young sasuke, pulled against the iron grip that the older one had. Sakura quickly grabbed a kunai, going to attack him, but before she could, Sarada had disarmed her quickly. 

“Papa, what is-” 

“What was your last mission?” Sasuke restated, Mangekyo Sharingan, causing the younger one to stop fighting. 

“Your...who are you?” the younger Sasuke asked. But they both knew he knew the question to that answer. The younger Sasuke looked at the girl who had Sakura pinned against the wood. Her own Sharingan was activated. The older Sasuke applied more pressure to the younger, causing his own Sharingan to awaken. “Looks like the Land of Waves. The bridge builder.” Turning his eyes to look into Sakura’s she looked up at him shocked. 

“When did you return from the Land of waves?” Sakura shook her head, refusing to answer. Sasuke put more pressure on his younger self’s throat, causing him to gasp. Sakura visibly flinched, her hands shaking in Sarada’s grasp. 

“2 days ago.” The older Sasuke, looked back at the younger him. “Don’t run or I will kill her before she she can move another muscle.” Sasuke flashed his Rinnegan. 

“Papa!” Sarada knew that was a lie, or else she wouldn’t be born.    
  


“Sarada, go with Boruto to the training grounds, don’t let anyone see you. I’ll be there soon.” Dropping Sasuke, he watched the younger him quickly pull his Kuani out, stepping in front of Sakura. 

“How are you missing an arm?” Both knew the word we got stuck on in his throat. 

“Doesn’t matter. You won’t remember ever meeting us.” Holding up his good arm, both Sakura and the younger him grew wide eyed before collapsing on the ground. Sasuke caught Sakura before she fully fell, placing her gently down. Taking one last look at his former self, he disappeared, catching up to his troublemaker student and daughter. 

* * *

Sarada stared at her hands, a sense of bewilderment came over. 

“Mama was so easy to take down.” She looked up at her father when he draped his coat over her back. They were hiding amongst the trees, sitting and trying to come up with a game plan. 

“You’re more advanced when then she is at this point in time. Don’t worry, she’s stronger then you think.” 

“Papa-” 

“They won’t remember ever meeting us. Everything will be fine. You’re still here aren’t you?” Sarada nodded. She was still there. 

* * *

[ Photo Link ](https://twitter.com/szmallow_xx/status/1232669732685221888?s=12)


End file.
